hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
UnterCast
UnterCast is a podcast currently owned by Delphox. It was created by Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang), Paul Stompbox, and Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17). The idea is to let fans listen to their favourite Untergangers and Downfall community members talk about "stuff that you may or may not care about." The original concept was to be conceived by FegelAntics, but controversies surrounding the original podcast caused the original podcast to be shut down. History Nerdington 0 first had the idea for a podcast made by Untergangers in June 2016. After much discussion with many other Untergangers, the idea of UnterCast was established. It was decided that FegelAntics would be the one uploading the podcasts to his channel, but other Untergangers were free to join the podcast. He announced UnterCast on July 29th, 2016. The first podcast was originally going to be uploaded to his channel on August 14th. Controversy and Shutdown In August 2016, prior to the recording of the first podcast, a chain reaction occurred when QuestionTuesdayFTW said, "Podcast time" on the Downfall Parodies Society Discord, in response to another Unterganger's question about how he was. This lead to Delphox wondering what QT meant when he said that. Although QT was able to lie out of it, Delphox eventually found out about UnterCast, something the original creator, FegelAntics, did not want. Gb. Alexander made the problem worse when he told Delphox the whole idea of UnterCast. After realizing how badly he messed up, he quit the chat room for a few days. This caused a large scale drama in the community. That same month, FegelAntics was found to be spreading hate towards a certain Unterganger. Although this happened far before UnterCast was created, it was only brought to attention after the aforementioned community drama. After much investigation, FegelAntics was banned from The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, and many members of UnterCast began to leave his Discord server in favour of another UnterCast Discord. After he was informed of the reason behind his ban, he proceeded to delete the UnterCast Discord server, and UnterCast became hostless. The UnterCast Discord was remade by QT, with intentions of him becoming host. However, due to his own beliefs about letting FegelAntics back into the podcast and the community in general causing backlash against him, he proceeded to delete the Discord server as well, and he announced his disengagement from the community shortly after. At this point, the community agreed that UnterCast should not continue, and it was shut down. 1st Return Later that month, Gilblitz112, Paul Stompbox, and Shadow Briton Parodies decided to completely remake UnterCast, leaving behind the bad history of the old podcast by FegelAntics. A new YouTube channel was made solely for UnterCast, and a promo video was made by Gilblitz112, which was then uploaded to the aforementioned channels as well as TraitorLoxoz's channel. Gilblitz112 also suggested the idea of UnterCast Live, which would be a live podcast streamed to YouTube, instead of a pre-recorded one. The podcast was successfully rebooted after much discussion in the community about the reboot. On February 13th, 2017, Shadow Briton announced that he would be stepping down from UnterCast management due to "a lack of activity" and the podcast needing "a bit of a change in direction and management". He then handed leadership over to Gilblitz112. 2nd Return After months of inactivity, and with the first 4 episodes deleted from Youtube, Gilblitz112 gave ownership of UnterCast to Delphox on September 20th, 2017, who revived it for a 2nd time as well as greatly increased the member count and viewership of the podcast. In Febuary 2018, a 3rd season was announced. Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 1 was recorded on September 1st, 2016 and was first uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel on September 15th. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Paul Stompbox * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) Episode 2 Episode 2 was recorded on October 8th, 2016 and was first uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel on same day. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) * TraitorLoxoz Episode 3 (UnterCast Rewind 2016) After a lenghty hiatus, UnterCast returned with a special "UnterCast Rewind 2016" episode recorded on January 7, 2017 and uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel a day later. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * TraitorLoxoz Episode 4 Episode 4 was recorded on March 4th, 2017. Part 1 of the episode was uploaded on April 10th, 2017. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) * Fürocious Führer * TheOwl18 * Frozzy NOTE: The latter two were just listening to the podcast, since neither of them had microphones. Season 2 This was so-called by Delphox after he took over and restarted the UnterCast on September 20th, 2017 to give it a fresher feel and assert that this is a new chapter in the UnterCast's history. The first episode was made on the 23rd. Episode 1 The first episode of Season 2 was recorded on the 23rd of September and was uploaded the same day on Delphox's shitpost channel Fish (due to issues with the new UnterCast youtube channel). It consisted of 10 members. It was called The Return Of Madness. Members In Podcast *Delphox *Awesome Face! *The Jononator *Frozzy *Shadow Briton *Tom Of Vietnam *Duraab *Hitler Trolls *NG Shooter *Nooby NOTE: The latter 3 didn't speak. Hitler Trolls was having mic/connection issues so couldn't talk. Episode 2 The second episode of Season 2 was recorded on the 24th of September and was uploaded the same day on Delphox's shitpost channel Fish. This episode has a total of 8 members. It was called Unterganger History And TTS Trolling. A scene from the podcast had to be deleted due to a highly offensive joke with the text to speech bot. However, it can still be viewed by clicking the link in the description of the main episode video, as it is unlisted. Members In Podcast *Delphox *Hazard *Mitchell Hang *The Jononator *Duraab *Igor *Hitler Trolls *NG Shooter NOTE: The latter 2 didn't speak. However, they used the text to speech Discord feature to communicate with the rest of the podcast members. Episode 3 The 3rd episode was recorded on the 30th of September and was uploaded on the same day. It consisted of a former record number of members (12). The episode was called RIP BD, QT And TL due to the subject mainly being about BD and QT's retirement, as well was TL's supposed antics on the HRP Chat Room. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *Igor *Frozzy *Hitler Trolls *Duraab *Mitchell Hang *Chairman Mao Zedong *Tom Of Vietnam *Flandre Scarlet *Sonic7emerald *Drateraton NOTE: Hitler Trolls and Mitchell Hang didn't speak however they used TTS. Episode 4 The 4th episode was recorded on the 13th of October and was uploaded 2 days later. This episode use to hold the record for the longest UnterCast episode at 3 hours 1 minute. it consisted of 10 members. The episode was named Chat Drama, Karaoke And Fanfictions due to them being the main talking points of the podcast. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *Igor *NG Shooter *Chairman Mao Zedong *Flandre Scarlet *Duraab *Tom Of Vietnam *Sonic7emerald *Quantum Hitler Parodies NOTE: Quantum Hitler Parodies didn't speak however he used TTS. Episode 5 The 5th episode was recorded on the 28th of October and was uploaded two days later. The episode is called Trolling Nooby and consisted of 7 members. This is the lowest number of members in Season 2 but is tied with the most number of members in Season 1. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *Frozzy *Hazard *Igor *Nooby *Tom Of Vietnam NOTE: Frozzy just listened and Nooby didn't talk. Episode 6 The 6th episode is called Emoji Trolling And Kicking Igor. It was recorded on the 25th of November and uploaded the following day. Although it is 1&3 Quater hours long, almost 30 minutes of recording was lost due to a recording error. It consisted of 8 members. It was also the 10th podcast of Untercast overall. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *Igor *NG Shooter *Nooby *Tom of Vietnam *Duraab *Nyan Spadeson NOTE: Nooby didn't speak and wasn't included in the final episode due to the recording error. Episode 7 The 7th episode of UnterCast is called Trolling Bronies and was recorded on the 3rd of December. It consisted of 7 members and was uploaded on the 10th of December. Members In Podcast *Delphox *Beom Jun Koo *Nyan Spadeson *Ignited Twilight Sparkle *Chairman Mao Zedong *Drateraton *Nooby Episode 8 The 8th episode is named Tailz Failz and was recorded on the 3rd of December, this time for European Untergangers. It consisted of 10 members and was uploaded on the 10th of December. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *NG Shooter *Nyan Spadeson *Igor *Duraab *Frozzy *Hitler Trolls *Tom of Vietnam *Nooby Episode 9 The 9th episode was recorded on the 10th of December and was called Dab On Susan Wojcicki. It consisted of 10 members and holds the current reccord for the longest podcast at 3 hours 5 minutes, 4 minutes longer than the previous holder (episode 4). It was uploaded on the 12th of December. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *Nyan Spadeson *Flandre Scarlet *Beom Jun Koo *KrebsLovesFiesh *Ignited Twilight Sparkle *Drateraton *Awesome Face! *Igor Episode 10 Episode 10 was recorded on the 4th of January 2018 and was uploaded on the 15th of January 2018. It was called Duraab Sucks At Judging DPMVs and was originally intended to be a Christmas Special but due to member unavailability, it was instead a 10th Episode special. It consisted of a record 13 members. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *WonkyTonkBotty *Shadow Briton *Hazard *Nyan Spadeson *Duraab *Awesome Face! *NG Shooter *Tom Of Vietnam *Jodl Ghost II *ParrotAntics *Die Deutsche Orthopädiespezialist NOTE: BD was a guest and ddOs and Jodl Ghost II used TTS. Season 3 Season 3 of Untercast was announced on the 12th of Febuary 2018 via a teaser trailer. Episode 1 Episode 1 of Season 3 was recorded on the 3rd of March 2018 and uploaded on the 8th of March 2018. It consisted of 12 members and was also the first time that Untercast had a non community member join as a guest. Members In Podcast *Delphox *The Jononator *NG Shooter *Nyan Spadeson *Igor *Duraab *Drateraton *ParrotAntics *Hazard *Cold Keys *Tom Of Vietnam *WQ_Josh NOTE: Josh was unable to speak due to technical issues but was still included as a member. Current Members of the Podcast * Delphox * The Jononator * Duraab * Igor * Frozzy * NG Shooter * Hitler Trolls * Awesome Face! * Hazard * Drateraton * Tom Of Vietnam * Chairman Mao Zedong * Nyan Spadeson * Beom Jun Koo * KrebsLovesFiesh * WonkyTonkBotty * ParrotAntics * Die Deutsche Orthopädiespezialist * Jodl Ghost II * Coldkeyes * WQ_Josh Former Members of the Podcast * Paul Stompbox * Hitler Rants Parodies * Fürocious Führer * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) * TheOwl18 * Sonic7emerald * Flandre Scarlet * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Nerdington 0 * QuestionTuesdayFTW * Nooby Banned Members *FegelAntics *QHP *TraitorLoxoz History of Owners of the Podcast #FegelAntics (June 2016 - August 2016) #QuestionTuesdayFTW (August 2016 - September 2016) #Shadow Briton Parodies (September 2016 - February 2017) #Mitchell Hang (February 2017 - September 2017) #Delphox (September 2017 - Present) Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-01-14-19h50m37s899.png|The title card for the 10th episode of season 2. UnterCast Ep1.jpg|The title card for the original episode of season 1 which was never released. Untercast Logo.png|The Untercast logo. untercast_png.png|Another logo for Untercast. Links *The YouTube page for UnterCast Category:Unterganger Interactions